Everything is connected
by EleinPolka
Summary: What if Natsu's great-grandfather was one of founders of Fairy Tail or they think that it. What if Natsu know many types of Lost Magic. Why he dont use Dragon Slayer Magic. What are his relationships with Igneel, Black Wizard, E.N.D, Aconologia and Mavis?What is One Magic to him? What is his purpose? Smarter!Natsu, Stronger!Natsu. My first ff. HIATSU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **My name is EleinPolka. On the start I'm really sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes I'll made. That because English isn't my official language (my official is Polish) and, I'm too lazy to write this in my language and them translate this to English.**

 **Here you have my first fanfic. I get idea for this when I was listening "Things We Lost in the Fire" by Bastille.**

 **Summary: Lucy is young mage. She wants to join on of the magic guild, but she doesn't know which. Girl meets someone that calls himself Salamander, although he uses a Charming Ring and our heroine fall in love. However, young boy with salmon hair break charm. What is his purpose? What does happen to him that he doesn't use his Dragon Slayer magic? What are his relationships with Igneel, Black Wizard, E.N.D, Aconologia and Mavis? What is One Magic to him? Smarter!Natsu, Stronger!Natsu, Darker!Natsu (just a little).**

 **I know that Natsu is Zeref's younger brother, but I will gave you look at this from other side of the coin. It was in my head for a while and I like this idea of mine so I will write just like I'm now.**

 **Probably will be NaLu, but I'm not sure.**

 **Here you have some instructions:**

 **Time or/and place**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **SHOUT"**

" _SPELL"_

' _ **Voice in head/Telepathy'**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

 **Pleas, Enjoy**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Celestial girl- Faker-Boy with salmon hair**_

 **City Hargeon-Park**

"Ah! I don't know! Which guild should I join?" Lucy was sitting on the bench and reading Sorcerer Magazine "All guilds are so amazing. Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord, Lamia Scale… "She was thinking about this for a while and still she cannot choice any.

Celestial mage turn page of magazine. Watching pictures she saw a lot of famous mages. On the next page was photo of Fairy Tail members. Master Makarov, Titania, Laxus and three his bodyguards, Demon Mirajane and her brother, Gildrats, Gray Fullbuster and blue cat. Below description of the pictures were notes which say:

"We are really sorry to our readers,

That we weren't able

To get a picture of Salamander to this week edition"

"I was having a hope that I will see him this week" She sights "I heard that he is pretty handsome. 'Well, I guess I will go next train will set soon and next is about midnight' them she stands up and goes to the center of the town.

 **Somewhere in the city-Late afternoon**

It was sunny day in this port town. When Lucy was walking on the street, she started to hear voices. She turns around to see a large crowd made of girls. She comes closer to see what happen. When Lucy was finally able to see what cause so much noise her heart nearly flew out of her chest. She saw a man which uses a fire magic. When their eye meet, she was feel like she is about pass away.

" **Ah, Salamander-sama~~~"** all girls, expect Lucy, shout with flirting voice.

'Don't tell me that he is Salamander. THAT SALAMANDER! Why my heart is racing like crazy. Is it because he is famous or because of his appearance?!' Lucy was confused her thought was like train that can't stop.

"Excuse me, Salamander-san, but can you tell me that type of magic you _were_ using?" Ask some teen ager boy.

"Sure, boy. I use fire magic that you cannot get in any store." Response Salamander.

"But which exactly?"

"You ask a lot of question, boy." Notice famous mage.

"That because you aren't Salamander." The boy with salmon hair said. He was the same person that asked well-known mage about his magic.

"What do you-"before he was able to end the sentence his face was punch with kneel.

Boy with salmon hair punch him. In the same moment Lucy stop feeling this weird feel in her chest. Before her were standing young and male with pink spiky hair. He was wearing black pants to kneel. The same color zipped waistcoat with blue trimmed and hood. He also wears black combat boots, red gloves end white scarf wrapped around his neck. He was having black eyes. Pinky doesn't look angry. He was calm. His face doesn't show any emotion.

"You shouldn't us someone alias without permission." He says looking at well-know-Salamander, who lay now on the ground.

" **Y-YOU! I-IT CAN'T BE YOU'RE…YOU'RE REALLY SALAMANDER?!"** faker was shaking from fear.

Lucy watch scene before her with shocking and amazed. Then she notice ring, on the one of the fingers, which was forbidden Charming spell.

"Yes, you are right." Boy says calmly.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"** Man on the ground asked, while stand up.

" **Natsu-san!"** That was girly voice. Suddenly, from mass of girls, ran off small girl with blue hair and brown eyes. Girl was wearing blue with some yellow dress .She also was light blue symbol of some guild on her right shoulder. With her were another girl, boy and male.

Other girl was looking like she was older then Lucy maybe one or two year. She was having scarlet hair, brown eyes and was wearing silver armor with blue skirt. Next to her was teenager boy. He was looking he is at the same age as scarlet hair girl. His hair was dark blue just like his eyes. He was wearing pants and bare chest without any top on it. On his right pectoral was the same symbol as this on small girl's shoulder, but his was darker. Between them was late-thirty or early-forty male. He was having blue hair and white cloak. It is look like he was injured.

"Oh, Wendy." Response now named boy.

"You shouldn't go away so suddenly." Said female in armor.

"Sorry, Erza. However its look like it was worth this. Its look like this guy uses my name to charming these girls. If rumor is true them he is Bora, former member of Titan Nose." Natsu explain.

" **Seriously?!"** Asked raven hair young male.

"Yes. That probably true Gray. And can you stop yelling?" Last part Natsu said with smile that doesn't reach his eyes and dark aura behind him.

"A-Aye!" Response Gray panicked.

When they were talking Bora stand up and were trying to escape. However Lucy notices it and use one of her gold key.

" _OPEN THE GATE of BULL: TAURUS!"_

Before them appears a large cow like man with axe.

"What can I do for your sexy body, Lucy? 3" He say.

"Hai, hay. Can you, please, take that guy down?" Lucy told him, while pointing at false Salamander.

"As you wish, Lucy-sama!" Bull like man say trying hit Bora.

" **HIIII!"** Bora shouted as he dogged axe. "Can't we just talk about this misunderstanding, kids?"

"We don't have anything to talk about." Stated celestial mage. In the same time she close Taurus' gate.

" **I don't talk to you, little bitch"**

" **How you call me?"**

"So how it is Salamander-san?"

"What do you suggest them?" This time it was Erza, which was quiet until now.

"I suggest that you will forget about what happen here and just walk away." Bora answers her question.

"I understand." Everybody turn toward Natsu, who just spoke.

"Are you seriously?" Asked Lucy. She was shocked that he will let go a man, who use his name for his own purpose.

"I say that I understand, but I don't say that I will let you go." Natsu say watching at Bora.

"What do you mean?" Bora asked while sweat was on his forehead.

"We will get you to council."

"Che." Faker-Salamander makes a noise under his nose. "Unfortunately I don't want to go to jail. **HaHa!** While you were talking my people surrounded you!" They look around and see that there was no escape. They must fight.

"Well I guess we don't have other option." Erza sight. "Gray you will protect Macao"

"Sorry for trouble" Apology older male.

"Don't mind. I got a problem with that monkey too, so don't worry." Gray told him.

" _Requiem! Armor of Heave's Wheel"_ Erza shouted as her body starts glowing. Her armor changed. In her hands were two swords and above her in air was another four.

"Well, I think that I should go too." Natsu said and them he watches at Lucy. "You are going to help us girl?" He asks.

"Ah! Yes!" In the first moment, when stranger ask her question, she was surprised, but them she understand that he was talking to her.

"Good. Them I think I will start too." Natsu say with small smile on his lips.

" _Heroes of Camelot! Knight of Lost Sacson! Derfl! "_ In this moment in his each hand and also under each foot appear magic circle. Circle from hands start to go to elbows. His forearms were now armored in brown reddish armor. On his leg, but just to kneel was armor in the same color as well. In his right hand was knight's sword with red handle. "Ok~~." Say now armored Salamander.

"Wow… He also uses Requiem!" Lucy was really surprised; because of his alias she thought that he only use powerful fire magic.

"That isn't Requiem magic, Miss" She turned and noticed girl that address pink haired male, Natsu-san.

"What do you mean? He has armor and sword just like Titania-san. Doesn't that mean that he also use this type of magic" Lucy told her. She was little confused. 'If that isn't Requiem them is that what?'

"Natsu-san magic is similar, but completely different from that that Erza-san uses. Ah, I don't give you my name yet. I'm Wendy Marvell. Call me just Wendy." Girl now named as Wendy say smiling at Lucy. Celestial mage gave her smile back.

"My name is Lucy. I'm Celestial mage. It's nice to meet you, Wendy."

"You are welcome, Lucy-san."

"By that way what do you mean that Natsu-san magic is similar, but different from Erza-san?" Ask Lucy. It really bothers her.

"Well that, because-!" Them Wendy was disturb by Natsu who shout to her.

" **BE CAREFULL WENDY!"** He shouted after her. When the two girls look at his direction they notice that one of enemy is literally flying to them. Wendy jump before Lucy and shout.

" _SKY DRAGON: ROAR!"_ After, that from her mouth fired stream of air. Person, who was through towards them, was blown away like he was anything.

"Sorry Lucy-san. Its look like we must explanation aside." She says as she started to run towards Natsu. She stands with him back to back and they fight together.

"Impressed?" She hears voice behind. She turns to see who say that. Lucy saw half stripped young male and injured older male.

"Y-Yes, I do." That was the only word that she could say at that moment.

"My name is Gray and old man here is Macao." Raven teen response to her.

"I'm Lucy. By that way I notice guild's mark on you and Wendy." Then she thought.' I'm pretty sure that I saw this somewhere.' Then she continued. "From which guild you are?"

"We are from Fairy Tail"

"Aaa… **WAIT! WHAT?!** " Lucy shouted. She was beyond shock. She knew that names Wendy and Erza sound familiar, but she wasn't expected that they are Fairy Tail mages. Then Lucy realizes something.

"Then that mean Wendy is Healing Priestess and Erza is this Titania?"

"Just like you say." Gray says with smirk on his face."

"Wait. If they are what I say them that mean that you are also…" She pauses for a moment and them she realize with who she talks **" ICE PRINC!"**

"It takes you some time to realize this Lucy"

"Lucy-san!" Lucy turns around and saw Wendy whose wave hand at here.

"It's look like they end." Gray whose start to walk in their side.

Everywhere around Natsu, Wendy and Erza laid Bora's people. All of them were unconscious. Natsu was grabbing Bora for collar and keep eye on him that he doesn't escape. In the area where the fight was few destroyed wall and a rest was cut and spider webs from hits.

"We will wait until Rune Knights will arrive" Erza told them. Natsu and Wendy nodded while Gray and Macao sat on rocks that separate from one of destroyed wall.

Natsu inactive his magic, while Wendy comes closer to Natsu and tell him something with cheerful smile. He just nodded and gave Bora to Erza and sat on the rock. Healing Priestess come closer to him and around her hands appears green light. She put her magic on Natsu arm just beyond his elbow where Lucy now notice not too big wound.

"You should be more careful next time Natsu-san" Wendy told him.

"If you just bandaged this it will be enough" Salamander says in response.

"You can't deny wound!"

"Hai, hai."

"Natsu-san can always ask Erza-san to wrap bandage around his wound."

"Well, I think if you heal its better." Natsu say with sweat drop.

"You say something, Natsu?" Erza ask.

"Don't worry about that Erza" He says to her waving hand lazily.

"If you say so."

Lucy observed this scene and then decides to ask Erza question. If Erza will agreed them Lucy will be the luckiest mage in the world.

"Mm. Please pardon me Erza-san. Can I ask you question?" Celestial mage ask little shy.

"Go ahead" Titania say.

"You now I'm mage too and I wonder-"

"Oh, you use magic. To which guild you belong?"

"Well I don't join guild yet."

"Then wouldn't you want join our guild?"

"'Our' guild you mean… **FAIRY TAIL** " Lucy was surprise. Erza Scarlet invites her to join Fairy Tail.

"Yes. Beside you can call me just Erza"

"I want join really hard, Erza!" Lucy nearly shouted as she says that. She was really happy. Erza response just smiling.

"Them you will come with us to our guild. Beside what is your name?" Erza ask her with wondering face.

'First she invites me to guild and then she asks about my name.' Lucy thought while sweat drop.

"Her name is Lucy. She is Celestial mage." Two girls turn their head to see that one that says that was Natsu, who stand now near to them

"You hear about her, Natsu?" He just shakes his in 'no'.

"I hear her name, when she was talking with Wendy, and she use one of gold key, so it's obviously."

"I see."

"Nice to meet you Lucy. My name is Natsu." He say turning to Lucy.

"Nice to meet you too."

" **IN THE NAME OF MAGIC COUNCIL. BORA AND HIS ALL ALIES ARE UNDER ARREST"** They saw around twenty to thirty knights whose start to get bitten people with them.

"I'm glad that you arrive so quickly, Lahar" Natsu say looking at men in the glasses.

"I'm always grateful for your help, Natsu-san" Lahar says towards him." Even if Fairy Tail causes so much trouble."

"HAHA. Sometimes we get just too excited"

"In the most of time" Lahar says while sweat drop.

"And I say you to be less official. Right now I'm not part of council anymore"

"Its habit" say man putting his glasses on the right place." Although you now that you can always return. When you was in ERA job was much easier"

"Sorry, but I'm not planning to return. Right now I'm Fairy Tail wizard and I have a lot of fun. I'm too young to sit in one place and discussing" He says with smile on his face.

"I see."

"Lahar-san. We capture everyone." Say one of knight that just arrives next to Council Capitan.

"I understand. Then I will be going Natsu-san."

"Good luck. We should be going to. It's getting late and we must hurry to train." Natsu say turning to his friends.

"You're right. Natsu help Gray caring Macao. I, Lucy and Wendy are going to buy ticket."

 **Few minutes later in train**

They were sitting in one parting. Wendy next to window. Next to her were Erza and Lucy. Opposite to Healing Priestess was sitting Natsu. Beside him was Gray and Macao. Wendy and Natsu was having green face and were looking like they were in pain.

"Are they okay?" Lucy asked with worry in her voice.

"They will be okay. It's just motion sickness." Gray replay.

"O-Ok"

 **In Magnolia in front of Fairy Tail guildhall**

"We are finally here. Welcome in Fairy Tail, Lucy." Natsu say opened his arm, while smile.

 **Hurray I finish!**

 **That was long. I expect to tap max 1 000 word and there I have 2 000+. My god the longest thing that I ever write in English I'm serious.**

 **Well I wonder. What you like better? Longer chapter like this with longer update one or shorter, something around 1 000, with quicker update.**

 **Well I think second option is better.**

 **For those who wonder about Natsu magic. It will be explain in next chapter.**

 **See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Witam!**

 **Ok there you have chapter 2 of 'Everything is connected'.**

 **I change Rating to T, because in later chapter probably will be blood.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Time or/and place**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **SHOUT"**

" _Spell"_

' _ **Voice in head/ telepathy'**_

 ***SOUND EFFECT***

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Roots- Secrets- Guild**

 **Previously**

 **In Magnolia in front of Fairy Tail guildhall**

"We are finally here. Welcome in Fairy Tail, Lucy." Natsu say opened his arm, while smile.

 **Currently**

'Finally! I will able to join Fairy Tail.' Lucy thought as Erza with Wendy and Gray started to entered guildhall.

When Lucy was able to see what was behind the door she was shocked and surprised. Everywhere around hall were flying chair, table and even people. There was even louder than anyone can imagine. Erza, Wendy and Gray started to goes toward bar, where were standing girls. One was having blue eyes and long white hair tied in high ponytail on back of her head. She was wearing black shirt with short slaves and shorts in the same color. Beside her was another girl they look nearly identical. However second girl was having hair just to her shoulder and her clothes was in light color. Light clothes female look younger than first girl.

"We are home!" Wendy says cheerful.

"Welcome back, Wendy-chan, Gray, tomato can." Say older girl.

"What you say, gothic Lolita?!" Erza come closer to women that call her 'tomato can'.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Erza-chan." This time she says this innocence with finger on her chin like she wasn't know what Erza mean.

"You annoying bitch." This time on long hair forehead appear thick mark as Erza say that.

"You want fight EH-EH." She challenges Erza.

"Stop it Mira-nee." Short hair girl stand between two fighting female." And you Erza probably wasn't come her just to fight with my sister." This time she looks at Erza.

"Ah. That right there we have new member she want to join." Erza says pointing at Lucy.

"Hello my name is Lucy. I use Celestial magic." She says with smile, but you could notice that she was scared.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lisanna and person her is my older sister. Her name is Mirajane, but you can call her Mira." She gesturing at girl that a moment ago was frightening with Titania.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy" She says with warm smile.

'Her personality change about 180 degrees 'Blonde thought with mental surprise." Nice to meet you too"

"If you want join first you must wait at master…"Lisanna told her.

"He probably is in his office and do paperwork or mentally curse bill for repair" Gray who was quiet until now suddenly spoke.

"It will be the best if you just wait for him at bar" Wendy suggested.

"If you say so…" Lucy was about say something, but she stop when she notice that guild suddenly started become silence and everyone look towards door.

Everyone stared at Natsu who just entered. He just was walking to bar, take some water and then go upstairs. When he disappears on the second floor it's become loud again.

"W-What was that?" Lucy asked Lisanna.

"I will explain but first maybe we should sit down" They just nodded.

When Erza, Gray, Wendy and Lucy sit down Mira and Lisanna go to kitchen and bring something to eat. Erza get strawberry cake, Wendy tea and gray get ice water.

"Do you know Natsu other alias, beside Salamander?" Lisanna asked. Lucy shakes her head in 'no'.

"He has a lot of then. It's always different where you ask." Gray says to Lucy.

"If you ask ordinary person they would say 'Salamander'" Wendy told her.

"When you ask Council… Well there are separated opinions about him." Mira say with sweat drop.

"What do you mean Mira-san?" Lucy asked with confusion.

"If you ask this who just hear about him they would call him 'Ri Deamhai, King of Demon'" Erza says with seriously look on her face. It makes Lucy to gulp." However when you ask the same question to one of Ten Saints Wizard or to these that work with him they would call him 'Bialy Druid, White wizard'" Erza finish.

"But Fairy Tail and other guilds call him 'Herlay, King of Fairies'" Gray says.

"What do you mean? What those have to his relationships with guild?" Lucy asked nervously.

"You see as Natsu-san use his magic, aren't you?" Wendy asks her.

"Y-Yes. You mean his Requiem magic?"

"Ahh. That right you don't know." Erza suddenly realize." His magic isn't Requiem, even if its look similar."

"When you told me that Wendy was saying something…" Lucy now remembers their conversation from earlier.

"We don't know what it's exactly, but it isn't Requiem. We ask him about this but he ignores us. He only told Wendy." Mira say as he looks at Sky Dragon Slayer.

"I promise Nii-chan that I won't tell anyone, but I guess I don't have choice" Wendy say while sight because on situation that she are in.

"It isn't good to talk about someone behind their back, Wendy" They all look at figure that was standing on the bar.

That was man in late seventy or early eighty. He was really short maybe to Lucy knees. He was wearing white coat and Saint Broche.

" **Master!"** The guild members that were sitting on the table expect Mira, shout.

" **Eeeee! He is Master Makarov"** Lucy yells as she saw small men.

"It's nice to meet you! You want to join?"

"Well. I want."

"Them go with Lisanna and get guild's mark. After that we can talk" Lucy just weakly nodded as other do.

"Where you want and what color?" Lisanna asked smiling at her.

"On right hand and pink, please."

"There you go" Lisanna say as she pressed stamp to Lucy hand and guild's mark appear.

"So now we can our conversation." Says Master as Celestial mage sat to table once again.

"You were talking about Natsu magic, weren't you?" Master asked them with serious face.

Everybody suddenly went silent. Makarov just sight.

"If you want to now you can always ask him. It isn't good Wendy to say them something about Natsu that he don't want to be tell."

"Sorry, Master." Wendy apology while she watching at floor.

"Don't apology to me. If you want to know just go ask Natsu."

"B-But-"Erza began when Gray ask.

"Where we can find him?"

"He probably left and go home. When Levy with cats will return Happy will guide you to his house." Short men say as he disappears in his office.

"Aside his magic. Why everyone look like they fear him?" Lucy asked them going back to subject of their conversation.

"It's more like respect." Say Wendy smiling at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Natsu's great-grandfather along with Master's father, first Master and two other men was founder of Fairy Tail. In other words he has the same status as Laxus." Mira told her.

"His grandfather don't join guild, but his father was S-class mage, who could rival with Gildarts. However he quit begin member eight years ago." Gray help Wendy continuing story.

"Natsu come here and join guild few months after that" Lisanna started remember that day.

"At first I was surprised when Master told us that Natsu is son of Adelt-san" Erza too started to remember that day.

 **Magnolia-7 years before current story**

Guild's door open and to hall entered salmon-hair boy. He was around ten maybe eleven years. He was wearing black battle shirt with long sleeves (the same shirt that Jellal was wearing under his coat in the Heaven Tower, but with long sleeves), white scarf wrapped around his neck, long white pants, dark combat shoes and gray coat with red design. On his bag was middle size bag.

He was heading towards bar where Master Makarov was siting. All attention was on him when suddenly someone stands before him. That was Erza, Gray and Mirajane.

"What you want here, pinkie?" Gray was first who speak.

"I want to talk with Master Makarov." Stranger answer his question while wearing emotionless. His voice sounds like he was boring or wasn't interested to talk with Gray.

"If you want to spoke to old man you must pass us, girly boy." This time that was Mira who spoke. In her words you could feel arrogance.

"What nonsense." He whisper, but children that were standing before him and Makarov heard him.

"What you say? I wasn't hear you brat." Mira acted like she really wasn't heard what he say.

"Stop that Mira! It isn't good to bulling someone that you first time see." Erza say trying to stop Mira from rude behavior.

"If he want to talk to me them let him go" Master suddenly spoke.

"But Grandpa…" Gray started. However stop, when salmon hair child walk past him.

" **Oy!"** Erza shout after him, but stranger already was before Master. He started to searching for something under his coat and he pull out envelope.

"It's from to you, Makarov-san." Boy says while giving envelope to old man. Makarov open it and started to read letter that was inside. Master expression started change from 'let's see' to 'what' .In the same time boy started to walk away. He walks next to Mira, Erza and Gray.

" **Wait a moment, kid!"** Master shouts after him. Boy turned to man who call him. "Where he is now?"

"Who do you mean?" Boy asked like he doesn't understand.

"I mean Adelt." Everybody gasp at that.

"If you mean him he is nowhere." Boy says like he don't notice surprise in people around him.

"What do you mean?" Makarov ask because he don't understand answer that he get.

"He died half year ago." Child say as he watches what Master would do. Makarov look shocked alongside with rest of guild.

"What happen?"

"He becomes badly ill." Boy stated.

"I see. What about Natsu?"

"You are talking with him know." Makarov blinked at that.

"I see." Master says. As he started too hard think about something. "Tell me where are you going now?"

"I don't know. I will probably trying to find some information about Igneel."

"Who is he?" Old man ask in letter was mention this name. Adelt write that this person was his old friend, but nothing more.

"He is my teacher and foster father. However he disappears two month ago."

"I understand."

"If that all I will go. I was just to order this letter."

But before Natsu was able to step out from guild Makarov stop him.

"Tell me would you like to join our guild?" ask Makarov. He hopes that boy would agree.

"Why should I?"

"You want to find your teacher, don't you? It will be easier if you join guild. Information, people maybe you will be able to find something useful."

"Maybe. However I have bigger chance to find him if I join" Last part he whisper to himself that no one hear him.

.

.

.

"Deal. I will join." As Natsu say everyone freed their breath.

Natsu's mark was on his right arm. It was dark blue near black and have white outline.

"Now I shall introduce you to rest."

" **NOW LISTEN, BRATS. FROM NOW ON WE HAVE NEW MEMBER. HIS NAME IS NATSU DRAGONEEL. HE IS SON OF OUR OLD FRIEND ADELT"** Everybody jaws dropped when they hear last sentence.

" **HE IS ADELT'S SON?!"**

"It's something wrong?" Natsu asked like he doesn't know who his father is.

"Don't mind them." Master says as he walks to bar. "You should be friend with other child."

"Well, I guess that we were having bad start. My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm requiem mage. It's nice to meet you." She says with warm smile.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm ice mage."

"Mirajane Strauss. My magic is Satan Soul. Better remember this pinkie."

"I'm Lisanna. I use Animal Soul and this is Elfman. He uses Beast Soul. Ah, and beside we are Mira-nee siblings." She say as she pointed at herself, then at her brother and then at Mira.

"It's please to meet you all."

"What type of magic you use?" They all turn their head to brown hair girl in ponytail. Behind her was teenager around fifteen years with blond hair. "Ah, how rude I'm. My name is Cana Alberona and my magic is Card magic. Teen next to me is Laxus Drayer. He use lightning magic and he is Master grandson."

"It's nice to meet you, Cana. And if you ask for my magic…"

"What happen? Don't tell me that you don't even remember something like that, thick skull." Gray teased him.

"Can you shut up for a moment?" Natsu say as he

" **WHAT?!"**

"If you ask about my magic Cana, I can use few types."

"Oh. Seriously, kid. Them what magic you use?" Laxus ask.

"Magic of Past Heroes, Magic of Demon's and Angel's Sins, few spells other type, Dragon Slayer Magic and some other things." He says as he counts aloud his magic types.

"Yyyy. That a lot Natsu. All magic that you say are Lost Magic." Master asks. He was impressed that he knows so many type of magic in such young age.

" **LOST MAGIC AND SO MUCH?!"** All say in union.

"But I never hear about Magic of Past Heroes."

"It's normal that you don't hear about this magic, because only I use it."

"Can you show me it?" Makarov ask. Now he was really interested in this magic.

"Yes ma'am." As he say he took few steps back, where no one stand.

" _Heroes of Camelot. Princess of Stone Ghost. Dian."_

Magic pressure around him started to rise. In his right hand appears wooden staff. It was around one meter high. One side was looking like spiral with rock on the middle. His arms to elbows were wrapped in heavy and thick gloves-like-armor. On his legs to knees were light and thin protectors and his foots were naked.

"So it's Requiem." Erza says. She thought it was something more impressive.

"It isn't Requiem." Natsu correct her.

"So what it is then?" Mira asked.

"Secret."

" **YOU LITTLE!"** Mira say, while trying to punch child in stomach. However he dogged and hit her in head with his stuff.

"He screws with Mira poor guy." Cana say while her and rest sweat dropped at scene before her.

" **YOU. ARE. DEATH."** Mira say with demonic aura behind her. _"Satan Soul!"_

She rushes in Natsu direction. He dogged again and then…

* **POOF***

" _Absolute Room"_

Mirajane was trapped inside invisible cube. They know that this was cube just because each time Take Over mage touch it green light scan all shape of cube.

"You will seat here until you will cool down." Natsu say as he walks away. Leaving everyone in shock.

 **Back to present**

"Adelt is Natsu father?" Lucy ask he was little confused. She hear rumor that Salamander was raised by dragon.

"He was. He died of some illness." Titania says with sad expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. All my memory related to Adelt-san is good memories. I owe him really much." Armored women say while smiling.

"He must have been really nice person." Lucy thought aloud.

"I don't know if he was nice, but Natsu, in appearance and personality, is identical as his father and great-grandfather." Gray told her.

"In appearance?" Lucy know that some things can be pass down by genes, but something in her tell her that there is somewhat.

Mira stand up and go to bar. She was searching for something. When she found that she took two pictures and went back to table. First were really old. In picture were five people, four male and one girl. On left side was a man whose head was looking like tree. On his left was a man with dark purple hair and eyepatch on his right eye. Next to him was a male with light-colored hair with smile on his face. Before them was short girl with long blonde hair and big smile. Girl was wearing long dress in pink and light blue colors. She was held up by a man that look exactly like Natsu, expect for his clothes. This person was wearing crimson coat to his waist and black pants. Under coat you could see black short sleeves shirt. On his face also was small smile.

On second were all guild members. Its look like it was took few years ago. You could see Erza, Gray, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy and Master, but there were younger. And again you could see the same male that was in first pictures and was looking like Natsu. And again only difference was his clothing. This time he was wearing blue shirt with long sleeves, dark-brown jacket, grey trousers and black combat shoes. He was standing next to ginger hair man.

"THEY LOOK EXACLY THE SAME AS HIM!" Lucy shouts as she saw pictures.

"Sssssshhhh!"

"S-Sorry." Apology Celestial wizard as she was embrace by her own behavior.

"In first picture are founders of our guild. Person who held this girl, first Master Mavic Vermilion, is great-grandfather of Natsu. His name is Nataniel Dragoneel. On second is his father, Adelt Dragoneel." Mira explain it to her.

"So to all members Natsu is reminding Nataniel-san and Adelt-san, whose were power full wizard just like him." Lucy confirmed.

"That right. He is strong as hell, but he isn't S-class any longer mage." Gray stated.

"If he is so powerful, then why?"

"He passes exam in the same year as he joins, but he decline to take S-class rang. Instead of take it he gives this to Laxus." Erza say as she bits her lips. She wasn't understand, why someone so power don't use his power to take special mission and help people? And he does this already six times, that ridiculous!

"Erza! Gray! Mira! Lisa-chan! Wendy-chan! ~~" They all turn towards door to saw blue haired girl. She was looking like she was seventeen years old, but she was short. She was wearing orange-white dress that matches her hazel eyes. Beside her was to cat with wings. One cat was blue with white stomach and green backpack. Second cat was white and was wearing pink dress. Behind blue haired girl were two men, orange hair and black hair.

"Levy, Happy, Carla" Lisanna say. "Welcome back"

 **My Mavic!**

 **That was long and I thought that it will shorter than first chapter.**

 **I change a little my plan, because I originally plan to explain Natsu magic in this chapter and conversation about Adelt and Nataniel put to next chapter. However when I write this I come to conclusion that it will be more sense is I reserve this.**

 **I'm sorry guys.-_-**

 **Thank you really much for reading this. ; )**

 **See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nice to see you again!**

 **Ok, there is chapter 3. Beside in this chapter I will give you guys hint about Natsu's past in this ff.**

 **Time or/and place**

"Talking"

'Talking'

" **SHOUT"**

" _SPELL"_

' _ **Voice in head/Telepathy'**_

 _ ***SOUND***_

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dreams-Magic- Team**

 **Forest- Natsu's home- Dream**

'All is black. Dark. I'm scared. Whoever. I don't want to be here.' Natsu thought as he was floating in peach darkness. There wasn't cold or hot, any sounds and any silence. Everything there is nothing.

Then everything started to change. Green grass. Warm wind. Songs of birds. Blue sky. White clouds. Small hill. Lonely tree on hill. River on the foothill.

Laugh. Child's smile. Three running boys. Two were looking around ten years. One was looking around twelve years. Their eyes weren't visible.

Shorter of younger kid was having black hair and was wearing white tunic with red belt from left shoulder to right hip. He also was wearing high brown sandals.

Taller child was having tan skin and spiky white hair to shoulder. He was wearing black pants to knees, dark brown sandals and blue shirt.

The oldest of all were wearing just white dress-like clothe to ankle with long sleeves. He wasn't having any shoes. He was also hair to knees tied in low ponytail. His hair was in color of the cherry blossom tree.

" **Oi! Wait for us Nat!"** Tan skinned boy shout after salmon haired boy.

" **He is right. Wait for us Nat-Nii-san"** Say aloud black haired boy.

" **HURRY UP! A-CHAN! ZE-CHAN!"** Person who's they call Nat response.

"It's my memories." Natsu say as he watched scene before him.

' _ **They are our memory.'**_ Natsu heard voice. It was cold and in the same time warm and kind. He turns around to see black figure

"Ah, it's you."

' _ **Long time no see, Master.'**_

"I hoped that we won't meet each other again, Ether. Or should I call you E.N.D?"

' _ **Don't be so mean and cold, Master. You know that you can't escape from me. I was created to protect you and fulfil my and your duty.'**_ First part he says with playful voice, but second he was death serious.

"How many times I will repeat myself. I don't need protection and now I'm strong enough to execute my duty. I'm no longer soft heart and naïve older brother that I used to be."

' _ **That why I thing you would need my help. Even if you are strong enough to do what you must. You won't be happy with this. Duty isn't only think that we live for.'**_

"Duty is. If it isn't only thing then tell me what is. Because of my foolish behavior lots of people lose their life. Because of my selfish decision a lot lose their hope. Because of my sin many lose their path." He says nearly like he was about cry and laugh. Cry because of his naïve in the past that guide him to where he is now. And laugh because of stupid one decision in past that guide so many men to madness. For him that was almost funny.

' _ **It's impossible to always make right choice. You do nothing wrong! You just wanted to save people that were important to you. What happened after that isn't your fault.'**_ Ether known Natsu since E.N.D was born. You could think Ether and E.N.D was the same person, however it isn't true

" **SHUT UP"** Natsu shout at him. When their attention catch sound of splashing water. They turn their head to see that Nat was sitting in river all wet and two children laugh at him.

' _ **Well I will go right now, Master'**_ Black figure say as he disappear in thin air. Natsu come back to watching scene before him.

Younger children help stand older and they started to go in the direction of the tree on the hill.

"* **Apsiu*** I hope that I won't be sick." Wonder Nat as he lies on the grass under the tree.

"I'm sure its punishment from god, because you weren't waiting for us and you gave us some stupid nicknames" A-chan says as he sits and laid his back against tree.

"He is right Nat-Nii-san"

"If you want me to call you by yours name you must call me by my." Nat say as he plays with grass.

"But I think 'Nat' better suit you than 'Natsu' you now." A-chan spoke with pout.

"The same go here. 'A-chan' is shorter than 'Aconologia' and it's easier." A-chan, now Aconologia, just tch at that.

"Then why you call me 'Ze-chan'? My name is easy and short." Notice Ze-chan, who now is sitting next to Nat on the grass.

"You are my younger brother that why. 'Ze-chan' better suit than 'Zeref'"

"Eeh" Zeref look disappointed. A-chan and Nat started to laugh and soon Ze-chan join to them.

They started to walk down the hill. Natsu watch the scene which warm his heart.

However then, suddenly, everything started to burn. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Green grass now was just cold ground. Warm wind now was hot and painful with smell of death. Songs of birds now was replaced by scream of agony and cry. Blue sky now was red like in hell. White clouds became as black as night. Small hill was no longer here. Lonely tree on hill was burning and death. River on the foothill become river of blood.

Laugh was replaced by cry of one of them. Child's smile becomes grin of heater and madness. Three running boys were no longer here. One was death. Second was crying hugging head, of death person, that was no longer connected with body. His face was cover in crimson liquid just like his cloth where he holding head. Third was standing not far away. He wasn't looking like human that he used to be. His all body was cover with blood; however that wasn't his blood, but dragon that was laid before him. On the face of bloody boy was grin of madness and heater when he watches his opponent death body. However this evil smile doesn't match his eyes. His eyes were full of sorrow and sadness. Then he looked at second boy who still hugging death head then his eyes look to body that no long ago own head. He started to walk to crying boy and fall on knees before him and started to cry.

"Why you*sob* must die?*sob, sob* Oi, *sob* please tell me*sob, sob* Nat!" He asks between sobs. "Is it my *sob* fault?"

 **Back to reality- Natsu's house**

Natsu shot eyes open and sit up. He pant and cold sweat dropping from his forehead.

"Another nightmare." Natsu say as he calm down.

 ***KNOCK***

 ***KNOCK***

 ***KNOCK***

Natsu look at clock and realize that its late afternoon.

 ***KNOCK***

 ***KNOCK***

"Hai, hai! I'm coming!" He says as he wraps his scarf on his neck.

He open door to see Wendy, Happy, Carla, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Strauss sisters.

"What is meaning of this? I don't remember to invited someone."

"W-Well, you see Natsu-san we just wonder-"Wendy was cut by Erza.

"We came here because we want you to tell us about your magic" That was order. Normally someone would start immediately explain, because of glare that Erza give. However Natsu…

"No" Just ignore them and shut door before no one could protest.

"What- **OPEN THE DOOR** " Gray was beyond shocked. Someone deny Titania. THIS TITANIA.

"Sorry, Erza-san. I wasn't big help" Wendy apologize and everybody started to walk away.

"Don't be sad Wendy-chan. I'm sure Erza isn't mad and we can ask him later."

"I hope so."

 **Next day- Guild**

Natsu come to guild before noon and goes to request board. Everything was looking like every day. However…

"Natsu can you explain to them your magic." Makarov suddenly spoke and point at group that was visiting him yesterday plus Levy.

"Why?" Natsu say now fully turning to Master.

"Because I ask you."

"If you say so." Herlay sight and sat with group that Master was pointing. "Then what you want to now?" Makarov sat with them too.

"Your magic… Haoz ow Camoto?" Lisanna was trying to remember name.

"Heroes of Camelot." Natsu corrected.

"Yes that." Lucy says.

"Heroes of Camelot are subtype of Magic of Past Heroes."

"Again that I never hear about this magic" Master says.

"It's magic that I created myself. So it's obviously that you never hear about that."

"I under-"Master was about say that but realize something and shout with everyone at the table.

" **WHAT"**

"You created your own magic?!" Levy now was even more interested.

"Yes"

"But how?" Gray asks him. He was using magic that Ur taught him, but he never wonder how exactly magic is created.

"I can't answer this question. For me this magic is something natural."

"So how your magic work?" This time it was Mira who ask question.

"Magic of Past Heroes is something between Mira's Take Over, Erza's Requiem and Lucy's Celestial Magic."

Natsu was about continuing. When suddenly in guild started fight and at of table crashed in Natsu. Everyone froze at that.

"Excuse me." Natsu stand and turn to direction from where table was flying from. "So can I know who to holy Mavis throw this table?"

Everybody point at Elfman. Mention men started to sweats extremely and have fearful expression on his face. Natsu just come to him and kick him outside.

"Past Heroes is magic that are based on my will and soul of heroes." Everyone at the table was focused on Natsu. "First I must summon soul of the heroes that I want. I need something related to this person for example thing that this person own, part of body or, but it's very rare, soul appear themselves. Then I see all memory and feel what that entire person. I must be accepted him or her and him or her must accept me. Them I can use their magic."

"That must be hard." Mira say. She now how hard is to make Take Over, because of her magic.

"Well-"Natsu was cut off when Alzack open guild door wide and started to shout.

" **H-HE IS HERE!"** As he says that everyone started too panicked and running around putting everything on place.

"H-huh. What going on? Who is coming back?" Lucy asked confusing.

"It's look like he is back." Wendy says with a smile.

"Quickly like always" Says Master.

"Finally I will be able to kick his ass!" Claim Gray.

"You shouldn't be so sure Gray" Sweat dropped Lisanna.

"It will be fun" Mirajane say to herself.

"Hmn. You can't defeat him until I do." Response Erza.

"What are they talking about?" Lucy asked Levy directly.

"He is nearly that strong and as smart as Natsu. One of our S-class mage. He is known by the alias "Sin of Heaven". He's name-"Levy was cut when door open and revealed shadowed figure.

"It's been such a long time, Nii-san" Natsu say watching figure.

 **Happy: Aye, sir! From now on I will be replaced EleinPolka, because she is too lazy and shy to talk to you guys. Beside what do you think? Who is person in the end of chap?**

 **Carla: Isn't that obviously. It's Zeref in the end he is Natsu's older brother.**

 **Happy: Carla~~When did you arrive here? You want fish?**

 **Carla: No. And I arrive just now. Beside come back to topic.**

 **Happy: I'm sorry, Carla. However you are wrong.**

 **Carla: What?!**

 **Happy: I'm also confused. Because of this dream or flashback or whatever that was in the begin.**

 **Carla: Yeah. It's really weird. I'm interested what Ele-san is planning.**

 **Happy: Who is 'Ele'?**

 **Carla:*face palm* its shortcut of EleinPolka, you cat.**

 **Happy: I understand. Right know we must have faith in her if it's come typing.**

 **Carla: I have massage to you guys from her. She says that new chapters will be always in every Thursday.**

 **Happy: So revive, follow, like and read. Ele counts on you.**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ele: Hi! Nice to see you again.**

 **Adelt: Hello, Miss Ele.**

 **Nataniel: Yo.**

 **Ele: What to my cake are you two doing here?**

 **Adelt: HAHA! Who know?**

 **Nataniel: I wonder.**

 **Ele: And where are my guests?*looking around***

 **Adelt: Erza says that she will arrive later because someone destroys her cake. Poor guy.**

 **Ele: And my second guest?**

 **Adelt: He says that he will arrive first time in this chap so he will wait.**

 **Ele:*face palm* my cake… So why you are here?**

 **Nataniel: Adelt says that Mavis will be-**

 **Ele: NO! She won't appear this time. Or maybe?**

 **Nataniel:*sit in corner* I wanted to see Mavi-chan.**

 **Adelt:*idea* I will make you cake if you will show Mavic in this chapter!**

 **Ele:*stars in eyes* Really?!**

 **Nataniel: Don't get fooled Ele-san.**

 **Ele:*forced herself to be seriously* Let's begin.**

 **Adelt: WAIT!**

 **Ele: What now?!**

 **Nataniel: We don't give instruction.**

 **Ele: That's right. Nataniel do this.**

 **Nataniel:** **Time and/or place**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **SHOUT"**

" _Spell"_

' _ **Voice in head'**_

 _ *****_ **SOUND***

 **Adel: Miss Ele doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Ele: Now… START!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Adopted siblings- Older brothers- Younger sister**

 **Fairy Tail guildhall**

"It's been such a long time, Nii-san" Natsu say watching figure.

In the front door was standing young man in Erza's age. He was having short blue hair and brown eyes. His right eye was crossed by red mark.

"Jellal-Nii-sama!" Wendy stands up and run to Jellal to hug him.

"It was a while Wendy" He was pat younger girl head and she let him go. "You too, Natsu"

"How was mission?" Natsu asked walking to older man. Lucy was shocked so she says nothing.

"I accomplished. However when I was off I heard really horrible rumors about our guild members." He cleared his throat.

"It's started." Someone whisper.

"We are death!" Another say.

"Gray!" Sin of Heaven point at mentioned mage. "Why take off your clothe in the street?!"

"It's not like I can say them to stay on the place." Gray defeating himself.

"Mira!" He turns to girl. "You can't insult your own client."

" **SHE PISSED ME OFF"** Mirajane response.

"Erza! You can't beat other guild member public."

"That was punishment for destroy my cake!" Erza stand up.

"D-did I was bad too, Nii-sama?" Wendy asked with glassy eyes. Jellal lower to her.

"Of course not, Wendy. Did you help Natsu when I was off?" Her older brother asked with soft voice.

"Ohm. I-I wasn't big help, b-but I tried!" Wendy decelerated with fire in her eyes.

"That great." Them he looks at Natsu. "It's nice to see that you go on mission with people other than me and Wendy." Jellal said with playful smile.

"I go because Wendy asked me to do."

"I see." Them he looks around and saw Lucy. "It's look like we have new member." Lucy little jumps at his world.

"I-I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"Jellal Fernandez" He says politely, but smile quickly disappears. "Master I have special request from Council. They ask Fairy Tail and chose people to this mission."

"Continue" Makarov just says. Jellal come to table and rest of the guild sight in relief.

"Team to this mission is: I, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell and Natsu Dragoneel. Our mission is to get Lullaby flute from Eisenwald. We will set of tomorrow." He says firmly.

"Where we will meet?" Gray asks. He knows one thing: If Jellal ask for help it must be important task.

"On train station at 8 o'clock."

"So I guess to them we have free?" Wendy asks.

"That right." He stood up. "So Natsu and Wendy maybe we should have dinner together tonight?"

"Hai! Natsu-Nii-sama!" Wendy cheer up, ran to her blue haired 'brother' dragging Natsu along.

"I'm going" They three walk from guild.

"Even if Natsu is so cold its look like he is close to these two." Lucy says to herself.

"You can say so" Makarov says.

 **Magnolia-7 years before current story- After Natsu walk off the guild**

Natsu walked out of guild. Leaving everyone in awe.

"Jellal" Makarov called. Boy who was sitting in corner and was quiet until now.

"Yes, Master?" Boy turner to his superior.

"You noticed, didn't you?"

"You mean that he-"

"Yes. You know what to do."

"Ok. Then I will be going." Blue haired boy stand and run out guild in the direction where newcomer go.

After few minutes he was in forest he goes deeper and deeper. Them he notice person who he was looking for under large oak. Natsu was panting and was having closed eyes. However when he notice someone presence he jump in defense position.

"Who's there?" Salmon haired boy asks trying to suppress panting.

"I don't have intention to harm you. I'm here because Master asked me too." Jellal walk from behind tree where he was hiding.

"What you want?"

"You use illusion to mask your wounds, don't you?" Jellal stated.

"I don-"Natsu was cuts by older blood.

"So why you are panting? You are looking strong so I don't think that you are so tried from running and you look like you are in agony." He has a point.

"That no your business. Just go home already."

"If you won't go to doctor then your condition will get worse than its now"

"You are annoying, just go already" When Natsu says so he walks away.

"Well, if he doesn't want help them I can't help." Jellal says himself and walks back to guild. He doesn't know that Natsu was just hiding, because he can't go farer than that.

'He finally goes. Well I should bear the wounds. I hope that they aren't too deep' He goes just to near river and sat on the rock. Them he wore off his illusion. His body was full of cuts, bruises, scars and older injuries. He put out few bandages and they look at his wound closer.

Before he wrapped bandages he takes off his clothes. And clean him in river.

"Shit. Hurt." He whispers. Then he walked of and dries himself a little. He couldn't do this completely because of wound.

'If I could only use my Dragon Slater magic' He thought and then shook his head. 'I shouldn't think about this'

Then he catches some fish to eat. Pain become little lighter, but that only because Natsu is used to this. However it would be enough to make adult man scream and cry in agony.

"You changed again" He heard voice behind him. He turn around to see blond haired little girl.

"Mavic"

"It's look like you can now hear me not just see me" First Master says as she sat next to him.

"It's looks like" he agreed." Shouldn't you be on Tenrou Island?"

"I just come to great you as official member of the guild." She says with small smile.

"I see"

"I will go now. Ah and I have piece of advice for you. He looks to her.

"More smile like you used in previous and our time"

"Go already" He order. She just sight because he brush her off.

"Then till S-class exam" And then she is gone.

 **Next day guild**

Natsu was standing next to quest board looking for request. He was feeling worse than he was yesterday. In the night he got high fever. However no one notice because of his illusion.

" **Oi, newcomer! Fight, me!"** Gray challenges him.

"Give up, Gray" Jellal say to raven hair boy.

"You don't have chance" Erza add.

"Gray your clothes." Cana remains him.

" **WAHE!"** Gray started to running around guild looking for his lost clothes.

Natsu don't even notice person who challenge him. He was to force for still be awake. He doesn't sleep well because off fever. His head started to spinning and his vision started to become darker.

"Hey, pink princess!" Natsu hears someone called. He turns his head to see Laxus.

"What you want?"

"Fight with me." It was more like order.

"Don't want"

"So you are scared "

"I'm not"

"Then fight" Laxus smirked at him

'Bastard' Natsu thought" Fine" He finally replay 'I will just end him before it will get too far'

They walk behind guild. There were already a lot of people. And then Makarov shouted.

" **START!"**

" _Her-"_ Before Natsu was able to cast spell.

Laxus disappear in lightning and appear behind his opponent. He hit Natsu in the back of his head. As younger mage hit ground he caught blood, his wounds open. Impact created creates where he was standing. He was in ground and his illusion started to disappear.

'I can't become sleepy now. Just a little longer…" And then he drifts away and his illusion wore off.

 **Ele: And now end.**

 **Erza: Why you and now and why it's short.**

 **Ele: Work, school, homework and laziness.**

 **Jellal:*sweat drop* Laziness?**

 **Ele: See you again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ele: Czesc miss and misters! Welcome to chap 5! My guest today-**

 **Adelt: Hello Miss!**

 **Ur: It's been long everyone.**

 **Adelt: U-chan! You are back!**

 **Ele: What, to Mavic, are you doing here Ur-san?**

 **Ur: You say yourself that I have to give information to readers about Gulan Island arc.**

 **Adelt: She is right Ele.**

 **Ele: I totally forgot. Go ahead.**

 **Ur: Elein decided that in her storyline won't be mentioned arc. But don't worry plot hole connected to this arc will be fixed.**

 **Adelt: Well and if this come to Ur. She-**

 **Ele:*hit Adelt* Give already instruction.**

 **Adelt:*stand up, clear throat* so I go! ~~**

 **Time or/and place**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **SHOUT"**

" _Spell"_

' **Voice in head'**

 ***SOUND***

 **Ele: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Ur: Let's continue.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Fear-Demon-Memories**

 **Magnolia-7 years before current story- After Natsu lost battle**

"Oi. Oi. Don't say you already collapsed?" Laxus asks looking at Natsu.

However then spell that Natsu cast on him. Macao, Wacaba, Laxus and Cana were in shock and confusion. Lisanna, Erza, Elfman and even Gray and Mira were in pure horror. In head of every member of guild were two questions.

'How he is even alive?' and 'How we didn't notice anything?'

Behind Laxus appear from, no one know how, Master with wooden staff and comically hit lightning mage in head.

" **YOU IDIOT!"**

" **I DON-"**

" **YOU TWO! SILENCE!"** Both turned their head to saw owner of voice. It was Porlyusica and next to her was Jellal.

"*pant* Its look like we do this in time.*pant*" Jellal say as he was panting.

"Take kid to infirmly" Pink haired women order. Grandfather and grandson gulped and do as they were told.

 **In Infirmly**

"How trouble." Old women sight as she were wrapping bandages around boy's arm.

"Will he be alright Porlyusica?" Master was looks worry over his 'child'.

Mentioned women put down bandaged. Walk to corner of the room. Makarov was thinking what she is doing and them he feel broom on his head.

" **GET OUT OF THERE! I HATE HUMAN!"** And Fairy Tail's Master got kicked from room.

"Really." Porlyusica says while sights. She has respect to her patients' private.

She takes off his scarf and cut off Natsu shirt to see wounds. She saw a lot of scars, four or five older wounds and eight wound that were open and infected. Older wounds were almost healed so they were second rate things. She takes some cream and turns him delicate to see his back.

On Natsu's back were large scar that was looks like his skin were just ripped off and on this large scar were big cut from his left shoulder to right hip.

'How horrible' Porlyusica thought and sight. She checks his fever. It's go little down. Her job was end. Now he must wake up. However, before she goes away from bed she notices that something is grabbing her sleeve. Natsu were wake up.

"Where *pant* I am?" He asked blurry.

"In guild"

"Ah I see." He says before he drifts away again.

"Problematic child"

 **Ele: And end! *hide behind chair* I'm sorry.**

 **Ur: What happen?**

 **Adelt: She doesn't even write 1000 words.**

 **Ur: Why?**

 **Ele: Friday I never write. Saturday I was making food for my brother birthday. Sunday was my brother birthday. Monday I write little and I was studying. Tuesday I do the same that I was doing in Monday. Wednesday I finish lesson at 4 p.m. and them I was having meeting, I was home at 8.30 p.m. and I do homework. And today I was on my aunt birthday and I just come back. This week was insane and it was just begun.**

 **Adelt: *are scarred* Begin? Why?**

 **Ele: * get depressed* Now I will have meeting every Tuesday, Friday and Sunday. In Monday, Wednesday and Friday I am home at 4 p.m. so I will be over worked.**

 **Ur: You are busy. Maybe we will make hiatus?**

 **Adelt & Ele: NO!**

 **Ele: I hate this thing so I will make short chap, but chap.**

 **Ur: Chapter probably will over work herself. Well till next week!**


	6. AN

**Hello everyone we have good day!**

 **Sorry if you were think that this is chapter.* hid behind book***

 **Actually I need your help guys.**

 **In last chapter I say that I don't have time to write, that true. HOWEVER!**

 **I currently was thinking about other story to other fandom. It's really pain because idea won't leave my head.**

 **Soooo… I was thinking to let you guys decide. I won't do pool because *cough* can't*cough* don't want to.**

 **You may ask, when I will write it? It's simply.**

 **I think about 'Everything is connected' as my main story so it will be every week.**

 **If I will write other story it will be monthly or I will public every two week. Well until February. Why? I also mentioned in last chapter that I have meetings. They are until February so after that I will be *dream mode ON* FREE!**

 **Well there you have options.**

 _ **A**_

Child of Spiders and Hunter

Fandom: Hunter X Hunter

Rated: T

Language: English

Genres: Adventures; Angst; Family; Friendship; Hurt/Comfort (not sure), Tragedy (not sure)

Main characters: Gon, Phantom Troup, Ging, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio

Summary: Ging was traveling with Gon for four years. But suddenly left him behind in Meteor City. Where in age 7 Gon meet Phantom Troup. They think catch interested in boy with bandages eyes and strange aura. Watch as Gon will try to be hunter.

 _ **B**_

DON'T WRITE

 **Write in revives**

 **See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ele:** **Witam again!**

 **Wendy: O-Ohayo everyone.**

 **Levy: Hello!**

 **Ele: So there are next chap! I will give my all!**

 **Wendy: Do your best, Ele-san!**

 **Levy: Ah and you guys remembers about voting for next story in revives.**

 **Ele: Wendy cans you?**

 **Wendy: Hai!**

 **Time or/and place**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **SHOUT"**

' **Voice in head/Telepathy'**

 ***SOUND***

" _Spell"_

 **Ele: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Levy: There you go!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Flute- Train- Comedy**

 **Present days-8 o'clock- Magnolia's Train station**

"It's look like we are first" Healing Priestess says to Sin of Heaven and Ri Deamhai.

"We always can on mission without them, Nii-san" Natsu says.

"You really don't like other people" Jellal sweat dropped.

"WENDY!" They turned to see Lucy waving to them; behind her were Erza and Gray with Happy.

"Lucy-san! Erza-san! Gray-san!" Wendy response to newcomers.

"Can we go already?" Jellal asks.

 **In train**

Natsu, Jellal and Wendy were sitting on one side and Lucy, Erza and Gray with Happy were sitting on the other side.

"So what Blondie is doing here?" Natsu wonder aloud.

"Eeh." Mentioned girl was trying to find word to answer.

"We asked here to come. It will be good experience for her." Erza answers.

"Ah I see" Jellal answers with politely smile.

"Can I ask one question?" Gray asks no one.

"Go ahead." Was all that Sky Dragon Slayer says.

"Why you and Natsu are alright even if we are on train?" Wendy and Jellal stared blanked at him like something hit them.

They turned trembling to Natsu. Other follows their gaze. Around mentioned Heroes' wizard was dark aura.

"N-N-N-Natsu-Nii-san p-please c-c-calm down" Wendy was trembling and was tear in eyes.

"S-she is right. Calm down" Jellal says while sweating.

"Why you become suddenly interested on this topic, ne Gray?" Natsu asked with smile that doesn't reach his eyes. His face says 'some last words?'

"Apocalypse is coming!" Lucy and Happy shouted comically in horror.

 **Later**

"Finally silence" Salamander says as he watches scenery behind window. Opposite of him were sitting bitten Gray and Happy with depressed Lucy.

"Wi war sowwy" Gray and Happy say.

"I will have nightmares about that" Lucy says.

"Sorry Lucy-san" Wendy was apology for her brother behavior.

"That wasn't your fault Wendy" Erza was trying to cherry up girl.

"Wake me up when we will arrive" Natsu told them.

 **When Natsu wake up**

"I swear I will kill them" Well they just . . . . Forget about Natsu.

 **On train station**

"Hmn! Where is Natsu-san?" Wendy asks looking around trying to spot her pink haired brother.

"He told me in train that he is going to sleep. Erza you didn't wake him up?" Jellal asked knight women.

"He must ju-"Erza cut what she was about to say because she realize something. As well as Wendy, Lucy, Gray and Happy. Sin of Heaven look at them with questioning look.

"WE ARE DEATH." And their soul started to leave their bodies.

 **In Natsu's train**

"Can I sit here?" Natsu open to saw guy with black ponytail (You know Kage-guy)

"What-"He was cut be shoes on his face.

"You are fly from official guild aren't you?" However they train suddenly stopped and they both fall on the floor. From Kageyama pocket fell flute with skull and three eyes.

'Lullaby!'

 **Ele: Even shorter than last! I disappoint myself.**

 **Wendy: Are you alright Ele-san.**

 **Levy: Life is brutal to Elein.**

 **Ele: I want holiday!**

 **Levy: You have weekends, you know.**

 **Ele: It's just two days. I want at last three days!**

 **Wendy: Until November or probably to Christmas you don't have this.**

 **Ele: *sob, sob* I will die.**

 **Levy: Let's put this aside. Remember about reviving for next story. A if you want this, B if you don't. Time until Sunday. Current stats:**

 **A-1**

 **B-0**

 **Wendy:Follow, Favourite and Revives!**

 **Ele: *sob* Till next*sob* If I will be alive*sob* Bye.**


	8. AN 2

**Sorry guys!**

 **I have writing block!**

 **I need to study!**

 **Story will be on hiatus until….**

 **5** **TH** **November!**

 **In this month will be first chapter of story.**

 **EleinPolka**


End file.
